Dancing Within The Flames
by ArchAngelStar
Summary: What do you think would happen if Gohan wen into heat and Videl staid the night with no one else in the house?
1. Chapter 1

Dancing Within The Flames  
Chapter 1 the bonding  
By ArchAngelStar  
Me no own! You no Sue!  
  
Gohan sat at his desk, next to Videl, doing his math work. He wasn't even thinking about what he was doing. He was daydreaming about the beautiful dark haired girl next to him. He was daydreaming about things he really shouldn't have been thinking about Videl.  
Suddenly the paper in front of Gohan disappeared as Videl snatched it away from him. He looked over at her mildly confused at why she had taken it away, still not snapping out of his daydream. Videl looked at the paper then at Gohan and blushed bright red. She set the paper down on her desk and wrote something on it. Then she handed it back to him and went back to her work.  
Gohan looked down at the paper to see he had finished his math with half the page. He looked at the other half of the page and fell out of his chair.   
"Gohan are you okay?" Erisa asked from her seat on the other side of Gohan. Gohan nodded and pulled himself back into his chair. He looked down at his paper and sighed. He'd have to redo everything now. While he was daydreaming about Videl he had been doodling. He had drawn a little comic on the bottom half of the page.  
He had draw himself in swim-shorts and Videl in a bikini. He had drawn them siting on the beach on a towel making out. And if that wasn't bad enough but she was sitting on his lap and the top of her bikini was untied in the back. He had done it, it showed it one of the boxes. He was glad that someone had taken the paper away from him because he knew that he would have drawn himself taking her top of and..... He didn't even want to think about it.  
"Why did I draw that? I'll have to ask mom if she knows. Maybe it's some Saiyan thing!" Gohan thought as the bell rang and he packed everything up. Math was last period for them. He walked out of the classroom just avoiding Videl who was trying to catch up to him. He ran all the way up to the roof of the school and blasted off into the air, heading for home. He would redo his math at home.  
"Why did I draw that?? And she saw it! Man I'm going to be the laughing stock of the whole school Monday!! Man I'm such an idiot... Wait!!! What did she write?" Gohan was thinking as he flew home. He stopped in mid air at the last thought. He pulled out his math work and scanned the page. He saw a note in the bottom corner and ripped it off. He shoved the rest of the page back into his bag. He read the note and dropped it. He dove after it and snatched it out of the air. He read it again this time out loud.   
"I didn't know you could draw so well. And I didn't know you liked me that much. Any way I'm going to the waterfall by your house to go swimming and fishing. Hope I meet you there. I like the cartoon a lot! Videl" He dropped it again but he caught to and pushed it into his pocket. He smiled at the thought of going to the waterfall and swimming with her. Then maybe the cartoon would come true...  
"Ahhhhhh WHAT AM I THINKING??? I CAN'T DO THAT TO HER!!! SHE'S TOO MUCH OF A FRIEND!!!" Gohan thought as he flew home at top speed. But all the way home he couldn't get her off his mind. He couldn't get the urge to just rip her clothes off her, out of his mind. He kept playing the daydream over and over in his mind until he neared his house.   
"MOM!! MOM WHERE ARE YOU??" Gohan yelled as he landed in his front yard. ChiChi came running out of the house at top speed. She stopped in front of Gohan and looked at him.  
"What??" She asked seeing that he was okay. He pulled the math paper out of his bag and handed it to her.  
"I drew that while daydreaming about Videl. I don't know what's wrong with me. I've never done that before. Do you know if it's a Saiyan thing? If not then I've totally lost it!" Gohan asked sitting down on the ground, looking up at his mom. ChiChi gasped when she looked at the paper. She looked at her son and her eyes as big as dinner plates. "Could he?? No he can't be. But he is. Oh Kami I've got to talk to Vegeta!!" ChiChi thought as she ran into the house (ChiChi needing to talk to Vegeta? Well he is the only full Saiyan around who knows about what happens to a Saiyan when they get old enough to have a kid.). Gohan ran after his mom wandering why she had ran off. When Gohan found his mom she was in the kitchen on the phone.  
"Bulma could you come over, and bring Vegeta. I need to talk to him," ChiChi was saying into the phone. "Sure bring Trunks. Goten's been getting on me about him coming over. Okay thanks, please hurry. Bye." ChiChi hung up the phone and sunk into a chair. Gohan was dumbfounded. Why would his mom want to talk to that jerk Vegeta?  
"Mom? What's going on?" Gohan asked.  
ChiChi looked at Gohan and nodded, "Yes it's a Saiyan thing but I have to make sure." Gohan nodded and sat down at the table and started to redo his math work.  
  
A half hour later Bulma pulled up with a happy Trunks, and a very angry Vegeta.  
"But ChiChi said she needed to talk to you Vegeta. It's not my fault that you're hungry," Bulma was saying as she stepped out of the air car. Vegeta humphed and got out as well. The four older ones went into the house, as Trunks and Goten laughed, dropping into fighting stances (even though I would rather write about Trunks you won't see much of him in this one). When the adults had settled in the living room with a cup of tea for Bulma and ChiChi, and a beer and a large plate of food for Vegeta, ChiChi tried to hand Vegeta Gohan's paper. He wouldn't take it.  
"Vegeta. Behave yourself and look at that. Only after we're done with what ever ChiChi needs then you can have your food back," Bulma said taking the plate from Vegeta's lap. Only she could do that without him blowing her to pieces. Vegeta growled but agreed. He looked at the paper and smirked.  
"It's not funny Vegeta. Gohan drew that today in school and came to me with it. He was really upset. He said he'd never done it before. I think, maybe he's going into..." ChiChi broke off looking at Gohan with tears in her eyes. Vegeta looked at Gohan asking him in a look if it where true. Gohan nodded and hung his head.  
"Great. This means that brat Trunks will do the same," Vegeta thought smacking himself on the forehead. He scrubbed his face and looked over at ChiChi. He nodded and sighed. "What you thought was true. He has gone into heat."   
ChiChi began to wale, "My baby's growing up and I can't stop it!!!" Bulma looked at Vegeta and then at Gohan.   
"Vegeta does this mean that Trunks will too?" Bulma asked looking into his eyes. He nodded and looked at the large plate of food on her lap. She threw up her arms and pushed the plate toward him.   
"Meaning Goten will too," ChiChi whimpered and burst into tears again. All the while Gohan was looking from Vegeta, to ChiChi, to Bulma.  
"Can I ask something?" Gohan asked looking at Vegeta. Vegeta looked up at him with his usual scowl on his face. Gohan took that as a yes and asked timidly "What do you mean, I've gone into 'heat'?" Vegeta swallowed the food in his mouth and sighed looking down at the empty plate.   
"Heat is what a happens to a Saiyan every eight years after he's old enough to take a mate, it won't stop until you die," He said calmly and downed what was left of his bear. Gohan sweat dropped and buried his face in his hands.   
"How long does it last?" His voice was muffled but audible.  
"Two weeks," Vegeta said looking into the kitchen. He got up and walked into the small kitchen, and up to the fridge. He opened it and grabbed another bear, and walked back into the living room. Gohan sighed and looked over at his mom. She was siting looking as if she had seen a ghost. A smile slowly slide over her face, until she was laughing her head off.   
"It's perfect. If I can get Videl to come and stay the night this weekend... Oh it's perfect! She'll have to marry him if their bonded!!" ChiChi thought as she settled down somewhat at the thought of bonding. She ran her finger over the bite-shaped scar in the crook of her neck and sighed. She missed Goku a lot.  
Gohan watched his mom go from crying to laughing to almost crying again thinking she had gone insane. Gohan sighed and hung his head again, "Man!! That's two weeks out of school!! Every eight years!!!! It's not fair!!!!" Gohan looked at Vegeta and a thought hit him. He was so glad that he had learned to speak in Saiyan.  
"Vegeta?? Can you stop a bonding??" Gohan asked in Saiyan. Vegeta looked at him one eyebrow raised. Gohan blushed and ChiChi, and Bulma looked dumbfounded. Vegeta nodded slowly, but the puzzled looked didn't leave his face.  
"Why?" He asked.   
Gohan blushed again and shrugged, "Just wanted to know." Vegeta shrugged and took a drink of his bear. Bulma smiled at Vegeta thinking about the subject at hand.   
She leaned close to him and whispered in his ear, "Do all Saiyan's go into it at the same time?" Vegeta blushed and nodded. "Does this mean you're in the same situation?" Vegeta blushed again and nodded. Bulma sat back and smirked. Vegeta smirked on the inside. "Great!!! Now she knows!!! Well at least my major problem will be solved," He thought as his tail slide a crossed the coach and wrapped around her thigh (My Fic. He has a tail! So does the rest of the Saiyans. Gohan just keeps his under his shirt, wrapped around his waist). ChiChi smiled at the married couple and then looked at Gohan. She pictured him doing that to Videl. Videl holding a small baby in her arms. ChiChi grinned just like Goku, and jumped up.   
"Thank you Vegeta. That's all I needed but if you guys want to stay for dinner I'll have it done here in a couple of hours," ChiChi said as Bulma and Vegeta got to their feet. Bulma shook her head and ChiChi walked them to the door. They left, but only after Goten and Trunks begged their moms to let Goten stay the night with Trunks. ChiChi gave in and the two little Saiyans ran off and jumped into the air car. Bulma said good bye to ChiChi, and they left.   
After they had left ChiChi ran into the house and upstairs into her room and plopped down on the bed. She picked up the phone book and looked up Vidle's number. She dialed it and waited for her to answer the phone.   
"Hi! Is Videl there? This is ChiChi. She knows who I am," ChiChi said as the person put her on hold and went to get Videl.  
"Hi ChiChi. What did you need?" Videl asked as she picked up the phone.  
"Oh hey! I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner?" ChiChi said trying not to giggle at what she was planning.   
"Yah sure! I'll be there in a few! See ya then!" Videl said. They said bye and ChiChi hung up. ChiChi ran down the stairs and started to make dinner.   
  
Two hours later dinner was done and Gohan, Videl, and ChiChi were sitting around the table eating. Gohan couldn't stop staring at Videl over the rim of his bowl. Videl would take quick glances at him every once in a while as she and ChiChi chatted about almost anything that came to mind. It was almost nine by the time everyone knew what time it was. Videl was going to just go home, but ChiChi insisted that she stay the night. They had the room.  
"Okay then I will. But I'll sleep on the coach," Videl said getting ready to lay down on the coach. But ChiChi ushered her upstairs and into the only room other then her own. Gohan and Goten's room. Videl shrugged and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. As ChiChi went back downstairs.  
Downstairs Gohan was arguing with his mom, "But mom!! I have to sleep in that room!!! What about what's wrong with me??? What if I can't control myself??? I'd kill myself if anything happened between the two of us!!! That would ruin our friendship!!! She'd hate me for life if I did anything!! And all that her sleeping in the same room with me is doing is making it harder for me to control myself!!!" Gohan yelled at this mom, throwing his arms above his head a few times at certain words. All ChiChi did was grab onto his ear and pull him down far enough to look at him in the face.  
"You need someone in your life so I don't have to hear about how lonely you are. And she seems to like you as much as you like her. All I'm doing is helping you out a little. And I agree with you. Don't do anything unless you have permission from her. Got me young man!" ChiChi hissed at him, and let him go. Walking passed him she walked up the stairs and into her room.  
"Whatever you say mom," Gohan whispered walking the stairs slowly. Gohan walked into his room to see Videl standing at the foot of the two beds wondering which she would sleep in. "That one," Gohan said pointing to Gotan's bed. She nodded and sat down at the foot of the bed. Gohan sat at the foot of his own bed and sat looking at his feet.  
"Gohan?" Videl asked as she stood and walked over to Gohan. Gohan looked up at her and saw she was right there. Gohan couldn't stop himself as he reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. Videl gasped but didn't object as he pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned back onto his bed. Videl pulled away from him and looked down at him. Gohan suddenly knew what he was doing and shook his head.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I should have hummph," Gohan was cut off as Videl pressed her lips to his again.   
She pulled away from him quickly, "No it's fine. I was about to ask if I could stay in your bed with you tonight. I like you a lot but I was afraid that you didn't like me. But when I saw your drawing today I knew that you liked me, maybe even more then I liked you. Now I know that that's not true. You like me just as much as I like you." Gohan shook his head.  
"I don't like you," He said. Videl looked hurt and started to get up but Gohan pulled her back to his chest and whispered into her hair, "I love you." Videl gasped and looked up at him, "And I hope one day you'll love me." At this Gohan flipped the two of them over so Videl was underneath. Videl looked at Gohan to see he wasn't ready for bed.   
She smiled at him and whispered, "Gohan this has to wait. We have to have permission from my dad and your mom. And we'll only get permission from my dad if you can beat him at something." Gohan nodded and got up off the bed. He walked into the bathroom and got ready for bed. He walked out of the bathroom in his boxers and a tight white tank top. Videl smiled at it and looked down at herself. She had worn a long shirt that day so she just took off her pants and now she looked as if she were warring a night gown. Gohan walked over to the bed and laid down. He rolled over so he was facing Videl and pulled her into his chest. Videl snuggled into his chest and sleep took her soon after. Gohan sighed as Videl's breathing evened out and waited for the sand man to visit him.   
  
The next day Videl woke up to find Gohan gone but he had left her a signal white rose bud. She sat up and picked up the rose. She smelled it as she got out of the bed. She walked down stairs with the rose in her hand to find ChiChi in the kitchen cooking breakfast.  
"Did you sleep well last night?" ChiChi asked looking over her shoulder at Videl. Videl nodded and sat down at the table.  
"Where's Gohan? I wanted to thank him for the rose and for waiting to..." Videl slapped her hand over her mouth. ChiChi turned to her and sat at the table.  
"What did he wait to do? You can tell me," ChiChi asked. Videl blushed and looked down at the table.  
"I stopped us from going any farther then a kiss. I slept in his bed with him but nothing happened between us," Videl whispered. ChiChi frowned. She hadn't planed on Gohan listening to Videl. Goku hadn't listened to her when Goten was conceived. "We agreed that we'd start seeing each other only after we had permission from my dad," Videl said and sighed, "Witch will never happen if Gohan can't beat him in a fight." ChiChi smiled evilly to her self as she got to her feet and went about making breakfast.   
  
It was the next afternoon and Gohan, Videl, and Hurcule where all at an open field. Gohan and Videl had had to wait for Hurcle sense he didn't know how to fly and had to drive in an air car to the field. Now Gohan and Hurcule were in the middle of the field in fighting posion.   
"I'll go easy on you," Hurcule said, "But you'll never beat me so you might as well forget about my daughter." Gohan chuckled and waited for Hurcule to make the first move. Hurcule lunged at Gohan with a fury of kicks and punches. Gohan dodged all of Hercule's hits and didn't even try to hit him. Finally Gohan let Hurcule hit him just to give him a reason to hit him. Hurcule hit Gohan a crossed his face, and pulled back to do it again. Gohan dodged Hurcule's punch and hit him in the stomach, knocking him out instantly. Hurcule slumped to the ground and Videl ran to Gohan from her place at the edge of the field.  
"You did it! You beat him," Videl cried kneeling down next to Hurclue.   
"He'll be fine when he wakes up other then a sore stomach," Gohan said pulling Videl to her feet. She smiled and helped Gohan heft Hurcule to his air car. They closed the door after they had him in the back seat with a note tied to his finger telling him what had happened. Now they had proof, and if he ribbed that one up they had written a second one just for that reason. They flew into the air and headed back to Gohan's house. When they walked in they found ChiChi holding Goten under her arm and two bags in her other hand.   
"What are you doing mom?" Gohan asked looking at his mom.   
"Me and Goten are staying the night at my dad's. You can stay here tonight if you want," ChiChi said walking past Gohan and out into the yard. Goten was kicking and screaming about not wanting to go.  
"No. No. No. I want to stay here with Gohan!!!" Goten yelled but ChiChi ignored him and called nimbus. After they had left Gohan and Videl looked at each other.  
"I'm telling you she planned last night to try and get us together," Videl said. Gohan nodded and they went inside. Videl walked into the kitchen and started to raid the fridge. Gohan walked up behind her and grabbed onto her hips pulling them back to meet his. Videl gasped but didn't object when he leaned down and pressed his upper body to hers. Videl straitened up and turned to face him. She had a carrot in her hand but she had forgotten it. She pressed her lips to his as he closed the fridge door. He pushed Videl against the door gently, running his hands along her sides, as Videl nibbled on his lower lips begging entrance. Gohan parted his lips letting Videl slip her tongue into his mouth. She ran her tongue along the roof of his mouth, and shivered as he slipped his fingers under the front of her shirt. She wrapped her arms around his neck letting the carrot fall to the floor.  
Gohan pulled away from the kiss only to attack her neck with kisses and light nips. Videl moaned lightly at his touch, as he ran his fingers up her stomach and let them set gently on her breasts. He dropped his hands suddenly and grabbed onto her hips again. This time he lifted her up so their hips met. He held her there by letting her set on his hands. Using his hands Gohan ground his hips into hers, letting her feel his 'situation'. Videl wrapped her legs around his waist.   
"Gohan? I'm not objecting to this but, what's say we find somewhere more comfortable," Videl asked pulling Gohan's head away from her shoulder and looking into his eyes. Gohan pulled them both away from the fridge and turned around. Videl was about to let go of his waist when Gohan grabbed onto her thighs and squeezed gently. Videl instinctively tightened her leg muscles bringing the bulge in Gohan's pants closer to her. Gohan walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, Videl on his lap. Videl smiled and got off his lap. He reached up to pull her back down when she pressed a finger to his lips and shook her head. She walked over to the door and locked it before walking back over to Gohan.  
"Your mom has her key I hope and I doubt she'll get mad at us for doing anything. Esapaly after what she did just now," Videl said setting down next to Gohan and grabbing onto the front of his shirt. She pulled him over to her, and pressed her lips to his. Gohan reached down and pried her legs apart before sliding his hand in between them. Videl gasped as she felt Gohan's fingers run over the junction between her legs through her pants. Gohan broke off the kiss and looked down at Videl's clothes.  
"How much do you like those clothes of yours?" Gohan asked in a voice that was deep and husky. Videl gulped and pulled her shirt off, it was her favorite shirt after all. Gohan smiled, "What about the pants?"   
"I hate the things," Videl bearly got the worlds out when Gohan crushed his lips to hers and tore off her pants. Videl tried to yell at him for doing that but she couldn't bring her self to break the kiss. Gohan broke the kiss after a minute to draw a breath and to rid himself of his clothes. He pulled off his shirt and his pants in a flash and was now siting there only in his tank top and boxers. Videl reached over and pulled his tank top off, revealing Gohan's tail. Videl gasped at it when it moved and unwound itself from around his waist.  
"You know I'm Saiyan right?" Gohan asked. Videl nodded, "Well right now all Saiyan's have their tails. It's because of this mating cycle that all of us older one's are going threw. Don't worry, if I didn't love you I wouldn't be doing this," Gohan said pulling Videl onto his lap. Videl nodded and reached behind her. She unclasped her bra wanting to hurry up. Gohan gulped as her bra slide off her and she dropped it to the floor with the rest of their clothes. Gohan didn't waist any time as he wrapped his tail around her waist and pulled her closer, taking one of her already hard nipples into his mouth. Videl moaned and arched her back pressing her hips closer to his. Gohan smirk and pushed his hips up, wanting to be inside her. But they still were in their under ware. Gohan growled, startling Videl and making her yelp. To calm her down Gohan flicked his tongue a crossed her nipple, while reaching behind her. He grabbed a handful of her underwear and jerked his hand away. Videl gasped as she heard the rip and felt her underwear leave her suddenly. She thwapped Gohan on the side of the head but stopped her half hearted insults as he started to rub her womanhood around her entrance.  
"Gohan.... uhhhhhhhhh.... ?" Videl asked trying really hard not to moan. Gohan's lips left her chest as he looked up into her eyes.  
"Yes Videl?" Gohan asked slipping the tip of one finger into her dripping entrance. Videl moaned loudly but composed herself instantly.  
"I've never done anything like this. I've never even had sex before," Videl said boldly. Gohan smiled at her and slide another fingertip into her. She arched her back slightly and moaned loudly.  
"I'll be gentle then?" Gohan purred into her ear as he leaned forward and started to kiss her neck again. Videl shook her head no and pushed her hips down onto his fingers burying them into her further. Gohan's eyes widened at her reaction, and cocked an eyebrow at her.  
"It's my first time. I want you to do just what you would normally do if it wasn't my first time. I want to know what to expect next time," Videl purred into his ear before reaching down between them and grabbing onto his boxers. She ripped them off of him dropping them to the ground and wrapped her hand around his now rock hard member. Gohan moaned and pushed his fingers further into her. Videl squeezed gently as she started to work her hand up and down on his member. Gohan pulled his fingers most of the way out and pushed them back in all the way to the knuckle. Videl gasped as the tips of his fingers probed her seal. Gohan pulled his fingers out of her, only to push three into her making her cry out his name and squeeze his member harder and tightening her lower muscles so much that Gohan couldn't move his fingers. They both started to work on the other as the pleasure lightened on Videl and she relaxed enough so Gohan could move his fingers inside her. They continued this until they both climaxed. Videl covered Gohan's hand with her juices as Gohan release his juices onto her stomach.  
Gohan pulled his fingers out of her and brought his fingers to his lips before licking her juices off his hand greedily. Videl wiped off her stomach with her hand and brought it to her lips doing the same as Gohan. Gohan suddenly slide of the couch and onto the floor. Videl slide off his lap and onto her back on the floor. Gohan spread her legs and settled himself between them. He didn't dare enter her. Yet anyway. Videl gasped and bucked her hips trying to entice him to enter her. Gohan grabbed her hips and pressed them to the floor so she couldn't move them. He leaned down close to her ear and nipped at it. Videl looked up at him, not seeing the man she knew. His instincts had taken over along with hers.  
"You know that if we do this it's for life, right?" Gohan asked hopping that she wouldn't reject him. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if she rejected him.   
Videl nodded, and whispered into his ear in a confident voice, "I'm yours already. So why don't you just take me?" Gohan smiled at her boldness but quickly bite into her neck. Videl cried out in pain, and was about to push him off of her when he started to lap up the blood that was flowing out of the wound. She whimpered but calmed down when he stopped. He looked into her eyes and saw the pain. "Why'd you do that? It hurt."  
"I bonded to you. Claimed you. For a Saiyan to claim a mate for their own they bite their neck and leaves a mark. Telling all other people their not available. I want you to do it to me. That way the bond is complete," Gohan said in a gentle voice. Videl nodded as Gohan leaned his neck close to her lips. She kissed his neck but bite into it after a moments wait. Gohan moan in pleasure as she lapped at the blood that was now flowing out of the bite mark. Gohan looked into Videl's eyes and whispered, "Are you ready?" Videl nodded and braced herself. Gohan slowly slide his tip into her but stop soon after looking into her eyes again. Videl growled and wrapped her legs around his waist.  
"Just do it!" she cried after he slowly pushed a little further into her. "I can take pain okay but I can't take this," she whimpered. Gohan smirked and swiftly pushed himself into her all the way to the hilt. She cried out but bite her lip waiting for the intense pain to stop. Gohan hated himself at that moment. He shouldn't have done that.   
Finally Videl stopped whimpering and raised her hips up, pushing him deeper into her. Gohan smiled and started to thrust in and out of her in slow but powerful strokes. Videl's moans where almost drowned out by Gohan's grunts. She was so tight around him he was astounded that he could even move inside her. Gohan picked up his pace a little but didn't dare push any harder.  
"Harder... oh Kami Gohan!" Videl cried meeting him stroke for stoke. Gohan quickened his pace again pushing harder into her. Videl climax suddenly, crying out Gohan's name and racking her nails down his back drawing blood. Her walls tightened around Gohan so much he had to stop and wait for her to loosen up. He couldn't move at all without the risk of tearing her. Videl finally loosened around Gohan and he started to move again.  
Videl climaxed three times before Gohan finally exploded inside of her. He collapsed next to her still inside her. He pulled her into his chest. She was still tightening and relaxing around Gohan, making him moan. Gohan was still very sensitive after his climax that it didn't take much for him to climax again. He did it again, much to Videl's surprise. She cried out again but they both soon calmed down enough to talk.  
"Gohan?" Videl asked.  
"Hmmm?" Gohan asked about to fall asleep.  
"Are we going to sleep right here?" Gohan opened his eyes and sighed getting to his feet and bringing Videl with him. Gohan picked up their clothes. They both walked up the stairs and into Gohan's room. Gohan dropped the clothes onto the floor after he had closed the door behind him. Videl crawled into the bed still naked. Gohan soon followed her. He lay on his back and pulled her onto his chest. She gently impaled herself on him and sighed.   
"Huh? You want more?" Gohan asked surprised. Videl shook her head no.  
"I just feel safer with you inside me is all," she said resting her head on his chest. They soon fell asleep that way.  
  
***Elsewhere*** (it's only like 10:00 okay. Oh and this next part is a B/V lemon. I'm sorry but they are my favorite couple!! Okay. Even though Trunks is the one I think is hott)  
Bulma slide into the steaming hot water and sighed. Her hips were really sore. And she hadn't gotten that much sleep the night before. She and Vegeta had stayed up most of the night "mating." As Vegeta liked to say. She rested her head on the side of the tub and started to nod off.  
"There you are," came Vegeta's voice from the doorway to their room. Bulma looked at him with half lidded eyes and smirked. Her hips weren't going to get any better. Vegeta was in heat and there wasn't anything that could stand in the way of his mate. Vegeta walked toward her and slipped out of his sweaty training shorts. He had spent most of the day in the GR training. Vegeta had almost lost his control that night at dinner and had almost took her right there on the table right in front of Trunks. He had stopped himself though. When she was turned away from him and before Trunks had finished getting cleaned up he had set the table and made her sit right next to him. He had removed the rest of the chairs so she would have to sit there. He had then sat down and waited for dinner to begin. When everything was ready Bulma sat down next to Vegeta without even saying a word. All through out dinner Bulma had to watch herself closely or she would have moan. Vegeta had his tail wrapped around her waist with the tip down the front of her pants teasing her womanhood through her underwear.   
Bulma was pulled back to reality as Vegeta stepped into the water and sat down. She lifted her legs up so he could and then set them down on one of his thighs. Vegeta looked her up and down through the clear blue water. Suddenly he grab her left leg and placed it on his other thigh opening her legs slightly. She giggled but didn't try to put it back. Vegeta looked her over again, and Bulma saw his member begin to harden just at the sight of her, naked and in front of him. Suddenly Vegeta leaned forward onto his hands and knees and crawled toward Bulma. Bulma giggled but opened her legs a little wider so he could sit on his knees in between them. Vegeta smirked and gently slide off his knees. Bulma wasn't surprised when he suddenly grabbed her hips and lifted them up to meet his. He pressed himself against her making her moan but he didn't enter her just yet.  
Bulma knew just what he wanted and complied knowing that if she didn't he'd just make her any way, "Please Vegeta, just do it!" Vegeta smirked but slide into her wet entrance anyway. His thrusts were slow but powerful, he knew just what he wanted to do. "Faster.... oh Kami Vegeta!!" Bulma cried wrapping her legs around his waist. He complied and quickened his pace. After a few seconds Bulma gave out and let Vegeta do all the work. He quickened his pace again and started driving into her harder. Suddenly he moved so his back was against the tubs edge with Bulma on top of him. Bulma started dipping her hips down and rocking on his lap feeling Vegeta's hands on her hips helping her out. Just as Bulma was about to release Vegeta grabbed her hips making her stop. She whimpered losing her release, only to be quieted by Vegeta pushing her back down on her back. He waited a few more seconds then started to pump in and out of her. Slowly bringing her to a release. But again just as she was about to release he stopped and waited.   
After Vegeta had done this four times Bulma finally whimpered out, "Vegeta please! I can't take it any more!" Vegeta smiled and started to pump in and out of her in a fast hard rhythm Her release hit her like a ton of bricks. She threw her head back and cried out Vegeta's name. Vegeta smirked and let himself release with her. His arms let out on him and he slumped down laying his head in between Bulma breasts. Bulma set her back on the bottom of the tub and rested her head on the edge of the tub. Vegeta pulled his head up and flipped around so he was siting in between her legs but he had his lower beck against the still twitching area on Bulma. She smiled and felt Vegeta's head slowly rest in between her breasts again. She moved her legs so her feet where resting in between Vegeta's knees. Vegeta chuckled and slowly closed his eyes. This is what I've wanted all my life. A mate, a child, a family. I don't need anything else. Vegeta thought to himself. His thoughts were invaded by Bulma's voice though.  
"Vegeta?"  
"Hmmm?"   
"Do you think I'll ever have another child?" Bulma asked running her hands though Vegeta's wet hair.  
"I know you will," Vegeta said then smirked, Maybe I'll wait till the end of the two weeks to tell her that she's pregnant. No I can't do that. Vegeta's thoughts were once again interrupted by Bulma.  
"What does that mean?" Bulma asked looking down at him.  
"You're with child, silly. That's what that means." He said grabbing the soap and started to clean himself. Bulma gasped and looked down at him like he had grown another head.  
"Are you sure?" Bulma asked feeling tears well up in her eyes. Vegeta nodded and sighed.  
"You know when you conceived Trunks? I was in heat at the time. When a Saiyan is in heat and they mate the female conceives. No matter what," Vegeta said in a nonchalant way. Bulma gasped and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck hugging him. Vegeta's face turned blue from the lack of air and he tried to pry her arms off of him. Bulma finally let him go and burst into tears. Vegeta flipped around and looked into her eyes. "Why are you crying?" He asked pulling her to him.  
"I'm crying because I'm happy. I'm happy that I'm having another of your children!" She cried wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into the crook of his neck. Vegeta just sighed and stood up out of the water bringing Bulma up with him and picking her up. He stepped out of the water and walked into their bedroom. Quickly using his ki to dry the two of them Vegeta set Bulma down in the bed. He climbed in after her and rolled onto his side. Bulma curled up to him and smiled as she felt Vegeta making little circles on her stomach. They soon feel asleep in each others arms wondering if the baby would be a girl or a boy.  
  
AN: Hey guys! I know I know. Okay Trunks is 9. Goten is 8. Gohan is 19. Videl is umm lets say 18. Oh and what Vegeta said, guess what that means for Videl and Gohan??? Who ever guesses right I'll stick them in here some where. Kay. Well till I get some reviews I'm not putting any more out. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was three weeks later and Videl was at home. Her period hadn't come on time that month and she was beginning to worry. She had a doctor's appointment the next day but right then she was getting ready for the freshmen prom at their school that Gohan was taking her to. Gohan had fallen out of heat about a week before and her hips were just beginning to stop throbbing. Ever sense Gohan had fallen out they had been talking a lot about their pasts. Gohan had a lot to tell but Videl loved to hear him tell about himself. It was just like reading a book.   
"DAD!!! WHERE ARE MY SHOES????!!!" Videl screamed from the top of the stairs. Hercule appeared at the foot of the stairs his hands on his hips.  
"Why do you need them!?? So you can go out with that squareny kid!!?? I forbid you to see him!!!" Hercule yelled at his daughter. Videl flouted into the air and shot down the stairs. She stopped three inches from her father's face and grabbed the caller of his shirt.   
"I can see anyone I want to. AND HE BEAT YOU IN A PERFECTLY FAIR FIGHT!!!!" Her voice started in a deadly hiss and rose to a yell. Hercule yelped and tried to pull away from her. He couldn't get out of her iron grip. Now he had a really painful headache. "AND I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE!!! I CAN SEE ANYONE I WANT ANYTIME I WANT TO!!" Videl screamed and let her dad go. He slammed to the ground and looked up at her. "Now where are my shoes? Gohan will be here any minute and I'd like to be ready," Videl said in a perfectly calm voice (AN: Tell me. Is she having mood swings? Oh yes she is! Guess what that means????).   
He handed her her shoes and watched as she walked up the stairs without any other augment and into her room. As she got to her room she remembered to be careful not to mess up her face, she did have makeup on after all. Her lips were painted a light pink color, with the same color shadowing her eyes. She slipped out of her shirt careful not to let it drag a crossed her face. She pulled her pants off and stepped into her dress. She pulled it up and held it in place with one hand as she yelled out the door. "Sanith! I need your help!" She cried.   
Sanith came running down the hallway, "Yes miss? What can I do for you?" Videl smiled and bekended her into her room.  
"I need you to zip up the back of my dress for me I can't reach it," Videl said turning away from the servant that had been in the house for as long as she had. Sanith was about twice her age, being brought to the house just after Videl's 3rd birthday, and being about the same age as Videl was now. Sanith zipped up Videl's dress and turned her around. She looked at her face and hair. She smiled at the way Videl looked with short hair.  
"Miss may I ask why you cut your hair?" Sanith asked looking her over, her smile widening. The dress Videl was in had no sleeves, leaving her shoulders and Gohan's bite mark open to show the whole world. It was held up by a thin strap that the ends of met behind her neck. The top hugged her chest and stomach. It flared out gently at her hips flowing loosely down her legs to her bare feet. The hems were stitched with thin sliver colored thread, were as the rest was a deep blood red. The satin cloth rubbed against her legs causing her to shiver realizing how cold the dress really was.  
"Gohan said it might help with my fighting chances so I did it. Plus I think he likes it better this way. It doesn't get in the way of... things," Videl said as she tied the strap into place. She then walked over to the full length mirror on the wall and twirled, seeing that the dress didn't go up to far. She smiled at the way she looked and walked over to her vanity. She picked up a set of earrings and put them on. She then picked up the thin silver chain with the small cross on it, that her mother had given her and walked back over to Sanith. Who was taking the time to straiten up Videl's bed. "Sanith could you clasp this for me?" Videl asked turning around again and slipping the chain around her neck. Sanith clasped it and then stepped back. Videl looked into her mirror again and grinned. "Gohan had better like this. I was planing on wairing jeans to the prom but hell with a date you might as well show off a bit right Sanith?" Videl said turning to the short, staky, red head. Sanith's green eyes danced with pleasure at seeing her master's daughter finally looking like the women she was.   
Just as Sanith was about to answer the door bell rang. Videl and Sanith left Videl's room to find Gohan walking up to the foot of the stairs, Hercule yelling at him. Gohan was ignoring Hercule's prattle pretty much. "DAD! What did I tell you not five minutes ago?!" Videl yelled now standing at the top of the stairs, Sanith having excused herself. Hercule backed away from Gohan slightly his voice droning down to a slight mumble about nothing at all. Gohan smiled and looked up the stairs. His eyes stooped at her bare feet and gently worked their way up the flowing satin skirt. He trailed his eyes up her body letting them linger on her hips and her chest for mere moments before moving on. After he had looked her over he look at her fully for a few seconds. She was standing at the top of the stairs her hands on her hips, her shoes in her left hand. A small smirk on her lips, she dropped her shoes to the floor and slipped her feet into them. They had slight heels that she knew she could dance in, they were the same silver as the hems of her dress. Gohan smirked at the way his mate looked. "When did I start referring to her as a mate? I sound just like that asshole Vegeta," Gohan thought to himself walking a little closer to the stairs. (AN: If I'm just rambling on I'm sorry. Blame it on it being 2:08 in the morning and the fact that I just had my appendix removed 7 days ago. And the fact that I really don't know where to take it right now. I know what I want to do with the next chapter but I just don't know how to work it into that situation. You know the Brief's family over at Chi Chi's and something really cool happens. Oh I just don't know how to get it there. Okay now I am just rambling on. Sorry about this BACK TO THE STORY!! well let's put it this way. THE STORY WILL BE BACK IN THE MORNING! Night guys... I'm back and I got a lot of sleep! now Back to the story!) Videl walked down the stairs and hugged Gohan before slipping her arm under his and trying to tug him to the door. He stopped her and pulled a clear box out from behind his back. He pulled the corsage out of the box and slipped it onto Videl's left arm. The white rose bud clashed with her perfect tan making it look a little darker. Videl smiled and hugged him again. This time when she pulled away Gohan kissed her. Videl's arms slipped gently around his neck as she returned the kiss, her lips parting to allow Gohan entrance. Gohan's tail snaked around Videl waist as his hands rested on her hips, kneading gently. As Videl pulled away she found she couldn't. Finally Gohan let her go but his tail stayed right where it was. They walked out of the house and out onto the lawn.   
"I'll have her home before midnight, Mr. Satin" Gohan cried out, before calling Nimbus. Videl stepped onto Nimbus and sat down watching Gohan. Gohan smiled at her and sat down on Nimbus behind her. She leaned back against him as Sanith came running from the house holding Videl's coat.  
"Thank you Sanith. I guess I forgot it," Videl said laying it a crossed her lap. After Sanith had gone back into the house Gohan told Nimbus to head to the school.  
  
It was four hours later and Gohan and Videl were standing the corner of the Gym drinking pouch and talking.   
"Then my dad landed and told Cell that he gave up but he had someone else that would fight him," Gohan was saying as out of nowhere Sharpener appeared his hands on his hips.   
"Videl! Where have you been!? I went to your house to pick you up but the guy at the door said you had already left with some other boy. You promised that you'd come with me!" Sharpener yell grabbing Videl's arm and tugging her away from Gohan, (AN: I don't think this is a good thing. Do you?).   
"Sharpener, what are you doing? Let me go!" Videl cried trying to jerk her hand out of his grip. (AN: He's on steroids okay. So she can't get away from him.) When Sharpener didn't let go of Videl Gohan stepped forward.  
"She said let her go. I would if I were you," He said in the calm voice he uses when he's really really mad and trying not to blow up. Sharpener just looked at him and smirked seeing Gohan standing there trying not to hurt anyone.   
"No. She's my..." before Sharpener could finish Videl had clamped her hand over his mouth looking at Gohan with fear in her eyes.   
"I really wouldn't say that if I were you, Sharpener." Videl said when she saw that Gohan was holding himself at bay for now any way. "See this?" Videl asked pulling her hand away from his mouth and pointing at the bite mark on her neck. Sharpener nodded looking at her like she had grown a new head. "Gohan did that. It shows that I'm his and no one else's. Got me? Now either you let me go or Gohan here will make you let me go," Videl said. Sharpener let her go and took a step back.  
"You little... You had no right to do that!" Sharpener yelled and lunged at Gohan. Only to be stopped by Videl tripping him.   
"Yes he did! I let him! And I did it to him in return!" Videl hissed at him. Videl looked down at him before turning back to Gohan. "Gohan let's go outside and finish what we where talking about." She said as Gohan nodded and held out his arm for her. She slipped her arm threw his and they both walked out of the gym leaving behind a very stunned Sharpener.   
  
The next morning Videl woke up to find no one there. She was a little worried at first but then she remembered the night before. After they had left the dance Gohan and Videl had went up to the roof where they sat around talking some more. It was still hard to believe that Gohan had beat Cell not her father. But Videl had a feeling about that. How could her father have beaten him when Cell had thrown Hercule out of the ring with one blow. And Cell hadn't even broken a sweat. After about three and a half hours Videl remembered falling asleep on the way home from the school.   
Videl crawled out of her bed and walked over to her closet. She looked down at herself to see that she was in her pjs. "I guess Gohan changed me when we got back here. Oh well he'll be seeing me naked a lot I guess. After all we will be together for the rest of our lives," Videl thought to herself as she pulled off her pj's and slipped into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. She had a doctor's appointment in a few hours and she needed to do a few things before then.   
"Sanith! I need to talk to you!" Videl yelled out the door. Sanith froze and shook her head. She had been about to walk into Videl's room when Videl had jerked open the door and yelled at the top of her lungs without even looking to see if Sanith was there or not. "Oh man sorry San. I didn't see you there," Videl apologized profusely. Sanith smiled but didn't say anything about it. The two of them walked into Videl's room and Sanith closed the door behind her. The two of them sat down on the bed.  
Videl looked at the floor trying to find the right words to tell Sanith what she needed to tell her, "San. what I'm about to tell you? I don't want you to tell my dad okay?" Sanith nodded and smiled. What ever Videl was trying to say had to be really big if she didn't want her dad knowing. "San... I... I think I'm pregnant," Videl said bluntly, "And I don't know if the maybe father will like it very much." Sanith smiled and patted Videl on the back.  
"Gohan already knows and he couldn't be happier. Miss he loves you a lot more then you think he does. And I don't think you're with child I know you are," Sanith said causing Videl to gasp and look up at her. "You know that Gohan was in the mating cycle thingy when you guys first... you know? Well he didn't know it at the time but during this time if they ya know, the girl conceives. He just found it out right before he went to the prom and I guess it just kinda slipped his mind. Either that or he was afraid to tell you. But he told me last night after he brought you home. And yes he did change you last night," Sanith said. Videl smiled and pressed her hand to her stomach.  
"So there really is a little one inside me." Videl stated. "Well thank you San. I guess I should cancel my doctors appointment huh? Could you do that for me? I want to go and find Gohan," Videl inquired as she stood up. Sanith smiled and stood up before excusing herself. Videl walked over to her closet and pulled her sandals on.   
She was about to jump out her window when her father stormed into the room, "Videl! You need to get up!"   
"Dad! I could have been naked!" Videl yelled stepping back from the window. Hercule hadn't seen that she was at the window.  
"Oh sorry. But I thought you were still in bed," He said looking at her. "Why do you have on your shoes?"   
"I need to go somewhere today," She said walking passed him grabbing his arm and pulling him out of her room. She closed the door behind her and walked down the stairs. She walked out the door and shot into the air before her father could stop her. She stopped and concentrated on Gohan's ki. Suddenly she felt him, "He's at home." She thought as she flew toward the son house.   
About halfway there Videl suddenly started to spin because something had shot past her, "Hey! Watch where you're going!" She screamed and shot after the two people that had blasted past her. The two of them stopped as she caught up with them. Vegeta snorted and was about to head out again when Bulma glared at him telling him not to go anywhere. He snorted again but didn't go anywhere. He couldn't cross his arms because that would mean dropping Bulma. She had her arms around his neck and he was holding her to his side, (An: Think about the way Yumcha held her when they where going to see who the knew person was when Trunks first showed up. Oh and this is not to long after Buu was defeated so Videl and Bulma know each other. Oh and Vegeta's been wished back. Oh and the prom was on a Friday okay, now BACK TO THE STORY!)  
"Hey Videl," Trunks said flying circles around her. He was only 9 years old after all. Videl smiled at him.  
"You guys heading to Gohan's?" Videl asked.   
"Yah, it's Goten's birthday," Bulma said. Just then Videl noticed the small gift in Trunks' hands.   
"Oh no I didn't get him anything! Hey guys when you get there tell Gohan I'm on my way and I need to talk to him. Kay? I'm going to go and get Goten a gift! See yah!" Videl asked. She blasted off after Bulma had nodded.   
Videl landed out side a toy store and walked in. She bought him some medal toy cars after some thought. She walked out of the store with the gift brightly wrapped and tucked under her arm. She shot into the air and headed toward the son house.   
She landed on the front lawn of the house, her flight being uneventful. She walked up to the door and was about to knock when it was jerked open to reveal Goten with the famous Goku smiled plastered on his face. Videl smiled and handed him his gift as he let her in.  
"Videl! I thought you'd come!" ChiChi cried coming up to hug her soon to be daughter in law, "Especially after you found out you're pregnant," ChiChi added to herself. The three of them walked into the living room to see most of the Z gang siting around. 18 and Krillon were siting in one of the chiars, 18 siting on Krillon's lap. Marron was siting on the floor at her parents feet reading a book. Bulma was siting on one of the smaller couches sipping on a glass of apple juice. Vegeta was sitting next to her his arms crossed over his chest and his normal scowl in place. But there was one thing that was different about his normal stance. He had his tail wrapped tightly around Bulma's thigh. Trunks was on the floor in the middle of the room next to the large table, doing pushups, on his dad's orders. Master Roshi, Oolong and Yumcha were all siting on the long couch, watching the ball game on the t.v. Every one was there but the one person Videl was looking for.   
Suddenly Gohan's voice sounded from the kitchen, sending chills down Videl spine, "Hey mom is everyone here? Can I bring the cake out now?"   
"Yah. Everyone's here, sweetiy," ChiChi called out directing Videl to an empty chair and Goten into a kitchen chair that had been brought into the room and put next to the coffee table that was loaded with gifts. Gohan walked into the room just as Videl sat down. She clamped her hand over her mouth so her groan wouldn't be heard by anyone. Just seeing him was enough to make her want to moan. He was wairing a blue tank-top, over a baggy pair of black jeans. His hair was a total mess but that's how Videl liked it. Even from a crossed the room Videl could see her bite mark. He had in his hands two very large cakes. Gohan walked over to Goten and set the smaller of the two on the table in front of him, before setting the other one on the other end of the table, away from Goten.   
"Make a wish," Videl said right before Goten blew out the eight candles.   
"Hey you guys! All I ask is that you wait to open the gifts until I get there," Out of nowhere Goku's voice resonated in the small forest set home. "The Namiks are wishing me back with their dragonballs. Isn't that great?" Goku asked using poor King Ki as a telephone. Videl stood up at hearing his voice but seeing him.  
"Really? Oh Goku!" ChiChi cried jumping up and down.   
"But Dad I thought you didn't want to come back?" Gohan said looking heavenward.   
"Well, I wanted to be there for the wedding's all," Goku said. Gohan could almost hear his father smirk.   
"DAD! I haven't even asked her! So please just be quite for now!" Gohan yelled in Saiyan knowing his father could understand him.  
"What wedding?" Videl, and Bulma asked simultaneously. Gohan laughed nervously and was about to tell them that his dad was mistaken when Goku appeared out of no where.   
"Yah! My wish came true!" Goten cried before lunging at Goku and hugging him. Trunks looked up at Goku and smiled. Bulma move to get up and hug Goku when Vegeta gently squeezed her thigh with his tail. She smiled at him and reached out and gently ran her fingers over his tail, earning a twitch of his left eye. After Goku had pried Goten off of his neck he set him down on the ground and looked around the room.   
"Okay I have one question?" He said looking at everyone. "Okay I count 14 people, including myself but I count 16 Ki's? Why's that?" He asked looking around again. Bulma giggled and set her glass down before latching onto Vegeta's neck. Vegeta smirked gently but didn't move. Videl smiled gently and slipped her hand into Gohan's. He had indeed moved over closer to her and wrapped his tail possevly around her thigh, not wanting to hurt the baby by wrapping it around her waist. That's when Goku pin pointed the two Ki's. "Oh I get it now," Was all he got out before ChiChi latched onto him in a bone crunching hug.   
"Okay now everyone's here," Gohan whispered before siting down in the chair Videl had been setting in. Videl sat down on his lap as everyone settled in and Goten picked up one of the gifts. They would eat later.   
Goten ended up getting some books from his mother. Weighted training clothes from Gohan witch earned Gohan an angry look from his mother. The cars from Videl. Four toys from Trunks, Bulma and yes even, Vegeta. Yumcha, Oolong, and Roshi got him a remote control car with the Capsule Corp. logo on it. Krillon had given him a sling shot, witch earned him an angry look from almost everyone. 18, and Marron gave him a great set of makers and a pad of paper, (AN: He likes to draw okay!) After Goten had finished opening his gifts they had dinner witch ended in a large fight over the last piece of cake, between Oolong and Roshi. That ended when Bulma walked over to the table and took the last piece taking it over to Vegeta and set it down on his knee handing him a fork. Vegeta smirked at her and she sat back down next to him. Throughout the whole party Goku was getting a little nervous. Vegeta hadn't threatened him, yelled at him for being a baka or anything of the like.   
"Um Vegeta? Are feeling okay?" Goku finally spoke up (using Saiyan) when Vegeta hadn't growled at Bulma for sitting next to him.   
"Of course I am baka!" Vegeta said, making Goku sigh. "Why do you ask?" Vegeta said calmly also speaking in Saiyan.  
"You haven't threatened to kill me the whole time I've been back and it's starting to scare me," Goku said looking at Vegeta like he had grown a second head.  
"I beat you in a fight. I'm happy," Vegeta said in a flat tone, biting into the piece of cake Oolong had been eyeing.  
  
  
  
AN: I hope you liked this chapter. It took me forever! And it's not even as long as the last one! And the last one didn't take me nearly as long as this one. I'm sorry about the fact that ox king wasn't there at Goten's birthday but I forgot! Please don't kill me because of it! And yes Goten wished that his father would come back and stay! Any way the next chapter should be out soon! And who the person the guessed right will be stuck in here then! Okay well! *bows* till the next chapter of Dancing within the flames! Oh and one more thing! By the end of the next chapter you're going to probably want to kiil me! Well bu Bye for now anyway! 


	3. Chapter 3 incomplete I lost the rest

Gohan tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Videl to finish geting ready for school. They's be late of she didn't hurry up. It's not like she had to mess with her hair. Suddenly Gohan had an idea, "I've seen her naked before. So why am I worried? It's not like she'll get that mad at me for seeing her that way? So maybe if I helpped her we'd get going sooner," Gohan thought as he walked up the stairs and to her room. He knocked gently and waited for a second.  
"Who is it?" Videl's voice came from the room, muflied by the door.  
"Gohan," Gohan said gently turning the doorknob. As he opened the door he gaught a glimpse of someone down the hall. When he looked again he saw the backside of a short, staky redhead. Gohan shruged and walked into Videl's room before closing the door. When he looked up at her he saw her digging through her top drawer. He also noticed that she didn't have a shirt or bra on, but he only noticed this after he saw what she was doing. So he says.  
"Need some help?" Gohan asked suddenly behind her, looking over her shoulder. She smiled back at him and continued to dig through her drawer. When she found what she was looking for she turned to him and shook her head.  
"Nope I got it," Videl said as she slipped into the black silk bra she had in her hands. She then turned away from him, "Okay so maybe I do need some help. I can never get this one the fit right could you please?" Gohan smiled and glasped her bra for her, wondering if with out looking he could undo it again. He was about to find out when Videl walked past him, toward her bed. She picked up her long white shirt and pulled it on. She then turned to Gohan and picked up her bag before pointing to the door.   
  
The first two period's of the day went by pretty much uneventful. Other then Videl and Erisa geting into an arguement on who was going to sit next to Videl. Finally Gohan suggested that maybe Erisa and Videl should just switch places that way both of them would be siting next to her. Sharpener hadn't been at school sence the prom, which was okay with both Vidle and Gohan. It was nine days after Goten's birthday, and Videl had started to reganize when she was having a mood swing.   
But the uneventful day was tiped on it's head when halfway through third period Videl got a call from the chief, "Videl! We need your help! Some guy has a bank full of people at gun point and is asking for you personly! We're at the South Bay Bank"   
"I'll be right there!" Videl said into her wrist watch and stood up. But before she could head out of class Gohan a hold of her wrist.  
"No you won't," He said bluntly before pushing her into her seat. The moment he let her go she jumped to her feet but was once again pushed back into her seat. "I said no."   
"I have to go Gohan! Don't you see?" Videl yelled geting the attention of the whole class.  
"No you don't," Gohan said in a flat tone.  
"Now do the two of you have something to share with the class?" The teacher said looking at the two of them. They ignored her and went on arguing.  
"Gohan! That's a bank full of people the might get killed if I don't go!" Videl yelled her lip quivering. She was trying to keep the threatening tears fall but was having trouble. She was suddenly aware that she was having a mood swing and hung her head taking deep breaths. Gohan smiled thinking that she hung her head because she had given in.  
"Good you agree. You don't have to go. The police will take care of it," Gohan said, placing his hand on her shoulder gently. Videl jerked away from him and glared at him.  
"No, I don't agree with you. I'm going and you can't stop me!" Videl yelled about to walk away when Gohan growled.  
He moved really close to her and hissed into her ear. "You can't go because I won't let you indanger yourself and our child," He hissed angrly into her ear.  
Videl gasped and absentmindly layed her hands on her stomach, "That is not the way to make me stay, Gohan! All you did was make up my mind for me!" She dropped her voice to a whisper, "What if that person already had me there, at gunpoint? Would you risk your rep. to come and get me out? I know you would. Well this town is my faimly, just as I'm now part of your faimly."   
Gohan finally gave in with what she said, "Fine you can go but I'm going with you." Videl nodded and they both headed toward the door.   
But they were stopped by the teacher, "And where do you two think you're going?"  
"Bank robbery!" Videl said before runing out the door.  
"What about you Gohan? Not the bathroom I hope?" The teacher asked looking at Gohan.  
"I happen to be going with her," Gohan said and was about to go when the teacher stopped him again.  
"Get back to your seat young man! She can take care of herself," The teacher said and looked down at her books again. Before anyone could say anything Gohan pressed the red botton on his watch and Saiyaman appeared.  
"Now can I go with her?" Gohan asked looking at the teacher. The teacher looked at him and nodded her eyes wide. Gohan really had taken what Videl had said in mind and decided that it was about time to inform people that indead he was The Great Sayiman (AN: Oh man I forgot to tell you this is an AU fic okay, just to let you know.) Gohan ran out of the classroom and out of the school in the direction of the South Bay Bank. By the time Gohan got to the bank Videl was already inside.   
Gohan went right past the cops waving and into the bank. As he entered the main area he saw his worse nightmare come true. Sharpener had Videl pined against a wall pounding her his gun laying abandoned on the floor a few feet away from them. Right before Gohan reached them Sharpener realed back and punched Videl in the gut as hard as he could, (And with him being on steroids that's pretty damn hard!) Videl screamed in pain and slide to the ground as Sharpener steped back away from her. She doubled over in overwhelming pain.  
"Videl!" Gohan cried runing to her and kneeling next to her. She looked up to see herself refleacted in the black glass of Gohan's sunglasses. She smiled and reached up pulling them off of him, as she passed out from the pain. As Videl's eyelids slide closed Gohan felt the child's Ki fade to nothing. Gohan gasped and honed his sences trying to sence the small ki. He felt a tear streak down his face as a thought hit him, "She miscarried. I can't beleaive it. It's all my fault! I never should have let her come! But wait if it wasn't for Sharpener holding these poor people like this she wouldn't have had to come! This isn't my fault it's Sharpener's!" At this thought Gohan got to his feet and turned to face a very joyous looking Sharpener. Gohan's eyes narrowed at Sharpener's joyful gaze.  
"This is your fault!" Gohan said in a fatal hiss.   
"What's my fault? That she passed out? Oh she's just fine. It's not like I killed her," Sharpener said laughing a little.  
"Oh you didn't kill her, but there was a death. And there'll be another if you don't get out of my sights this instance!" Gohan said in the same sliky tone. Sharpener dropped into a fighting stance taking Gohan's threat and acting to it instead of leaving. Gohan dropped into a fighting stance and lunged at Sharpener. Sharpener didn't move fast enugh and Gohan's fist slammed into his arm. Sharpener smirked not feeling the pain as his arms twisted and snapped, as he tried to hit Gohan. Gohan dropped down, placing his hand on the floor and brought his foot around, embedding it into Sharpener's knees, sending him flying into the wall. Sharpener's face connected with the wall and Gohan heard a sicking crack as his nose and cheekbones crumbled. Sarpener slumped to the ground next to Videl, face down. Gohan walked back over to the two of them and gently picked Videl up craddleing her in one of his massive arms. He grabbed the back of Sharpener's shirt and turned to face the open mouthed hosteges.  
"You're all okay now! Come on lets get out of here," Gohan said walking toward the door, not even bothering to pick Sharpener up off the ground. 


	4. Chapter 4a

AN: Okay I'm not going to kill Sharpener but I am going to make him go insane. Okay and in the begining of this chapter you'll most likely want to kill Goten, but don't please just don't! Okay and in this one VEGETA GOES EVEN MORE NUTTY! He does something very unlike him. He... You're not getting it out of me here! You'll have to read this chapter to find out what Vegeta does.   
Dancing Within the Flames  
Chapter 4A  
Sharpener's goes insain  
By ArchAngelStar  
  
A week later Gohan and Videl were out of school for spring break. The two of them where laying in Gohan's bed asleep. They had spent the night in eachothers arms, they had agreed not to try and have another child for a couple of months. So they had just slept the night before.  
Goten was already awake and was setting on his bed cross legged, looking at the two of them sleeping peacefuly and decided to be just a little mean. He got to his feet and walked around to Gohan's side of the bed. He smiled and lefted into the air gently, flouting about a foot above Gohan almost bare chest. All he had on his chest was Videl's head. Well she had her head layed on his shoulder, her hands wrapped tightly around his waist. Gohan had one arm holding her close to his side, and his other arm was laying by his other side, leaving his bare chest open.   
A perfect target for the "Super Goten Air Attack!" Which was what Goten yelled before falling onto Gohan's bare chest, making Gohan's eyes snap open as the air was knocked from his chest. Videl opened her eyes slowly as Gohan glared up at Goten as he tried to get some air back into his lungs.   
"Goten what do you think you're doing?" Gohan gasped his eyes narrowing.  
"It's almost 7:30! You guys need to wake up!" Goten yelled bouncing up and down on Gohan's chest. Gohan growled at Goten before grabbong onto the back of his shirt and throwing him onto the floor. Gohan them wrapped both arms tightly around Videl and went back to sleep. Videl giggled gently before going back to sleep moving a little closer to Gohan's chest. Goten picked himself up off the floor and looked at the sleeping couple. He still didn't know why Videl's Ki was back to normal. ChiChi didn't think he could handle it. Goten shrugged and walked out of the room, and into the hallway.   
Goten stopped in front of his parents' room and opened the door slowly, so's not to wake anyone up inside. He looked in to see Goku and ChiChi siting up in bed whispering to eachother. "I still don't understand why they don't try for another one," Goku said in an exsaprated whisper.   
"They don't try because it still hurts when they think about the one they lost. Besides I think they understand that they're a little to young to be-" ChiChi cut off as she looked at the door to see Goten standing there looking at them. He looked at them with a questioning look but didn't ask them what they were talking about. Goku fallowed ChiChi gaze and saw his youngest son standing halfway in the door.   
"Come here, Little Guy," Goku and ChiChi said at the same time, holding out their arms. Goten laughed and ran into the room jumping into his father's and mother's arms. Goku laughed as the parents and the son fell back onto their backs. ChiChi smiled and laced her arm around Goku's waist. Goten snuggled down inbetween his parents after they all had sat back up. Goku looked down at the little him laying between himself and his mate. Other then Goten's eyes, he looked just like his father. Looking up at ChiChi he saw that she had a dreamy look in her eyes.  
"I wish you could have been there when he was born. I could have used your smile." ChiChi said looking at her knees. Goku's smile had fallen and he wrapped his arms around ChiChi's shoulders and pulled her as close as he could, with Goten asleep inbetween them. He knew that he should have been by her side instead of watching from the other world.   
"I know I should have been. But I know I was there, in youre heart," Goku whispered as she buried her head in his neck. His frown deepened when he felt tears run down his neck neck and bear chest.   
  
~*~  
  
It was about a half an hour before ChiChi pulled away from Goku. Goten was still fast asleep between them, and Gohan and Videl still asleep down the hall. Goten woke with a start as Goku picked him up and settled him down on the pillows. ChiChi was on the other side of the room behind a curtain, changing her clothes. Goten jumped to his feet, not seeing his mother, and ran out of the room, only to bump into Gohan who was just getting up and heading to the bathroom. Goku looked out the door the see Goten getting to his feet with Gohan looking down at him, an eyebrow raised, in nothing but a pair of boxers.  
"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Gohan asked in a sore tone. Goten smiled and ran off not even answering Gohan. Gohan growled and stolked into the bathroom. Goku looked down the hall to see Videl stick her head out of Gohan and Goten's room. She smiled and waved at Goku before disappering back into the room.   
Goku suddenly jumped as ChiChi layed her hand onto his shoulder, "What was that all about? Didn't it seem that Gohan was just a little up tight about something?" Goku nodded and looked down the hall at the bathroom door.   
"Yah it did. But lets wait till after he gets something to eat before asking him what's wroung, Kay?" Goku asked looking over his shoulder at her. She nodded and slipped past him.   
In Gohan's room Videl was pulling on her shorts and one of Gohan's shirts. Her father was out of town so she was staying with the son faimly while he was away. She didn't mind staying here though. When ever she was away from Gohan for more then a day she'd start to get a slight, but continuse headache and stomachache. As she brought the shirt calor up to her nose to smell it Gohan walked back into the room, a scoul of his face.   
"What's wroung? Babe?" Videl asked forgeting about the shirt and walking up to him, laying a cool hand on his arm. He looked at her and smiled lightly.   
"I guess I'm still a little angry about Goten this morning. He really shouldn't have done that," Gohan said pulling her into his arms and resting his head ontop of hers. Suddenly Goten burst into the room, letting in ChiChi angry yells.   
"DON'T EVER TOUCH THE STOVE AGAIN, GOTEN!" Gohan's jaw dropped as he heard what his mother was yelling about.   
"You tried to cook?" Gohan asked his eight year old brother. Goten nodded with the famous Son Goku grin on his face. "How much of the kitchen did you burn down?" Gohan asked letting Videl go.   
"None. I did better this time, all that caught fire was the stove," Goten said running and jumping onto his bed.   
  
~*~  
  
Around three Gohan and Videl left the house, heading toward South City's court house. They were going to testafy against Sharpener in court today. As they landed on the lawn of the court yard they looked at eachother, and gulped. This was the day they would betray one of their friends. Gohan nodded and reached, squeezing her hand before they walked up the stairs to the big oak front doors.   
"Come, think about what he did," Gohan whispered as Videl's confident stride faltered slightly. Videl smiled coldly at him telling him that she would never forgive Sharpener for what he did. Gohan smiled back at her, but not with such a cold look.   
They walked down the hallways looking for the right room, getting more, and more nervouse as they went. Finally they found the rom they were looking for and stepped inside to see that the case was about to start. They sat down next to one of the other witnesses, and waited to be called up to the bench.   
They watched as each of the hosteges went up and testafied. Each of them were asked a different set of questions, but all of them had the same story. Sharpener came into the bank like every morning, but unlike the other mornings he had a gun. He didn't want money, he just wanted Videl.  
"He kept saying that all he wanted was Videl to listen to him. Kept mumbling about how she never listened to him sence Gohan had come to school," one of the hosteages said. Finally after all of the hosteges had went up and told their stories, the jugde called Videl up to the bench. She squeezed Gohan's hand before getting to her feet and walking up to the bench.  
After she sore to tell the truth, she sat down and gluped seeing the way Sharpener looked at her. "Now Miss Videl, can you tell us just what happened after you arvived at the bank?" The lawyer representing the city asked. Videl nodded and launched into the story.  
"I got there about two minutes after I left the school, to find Sharpener talking to one of the hosteges. When he finally saw me, he aimed his gun at me. We got into fight, which ended up with me against the wall, him standing in front of me with an insane grin on his face. He hit me before I could do anything about it. I guess I collapsed after that. The last thing I remember is seeing Gohan's face. Then everything went black. When I woke up I was at the Capsule Corp. mansion. The owner Bulma Briefs is a freind of Gohan's. She told me that I had..." Her voice broke as she tried to say what Bulma had told her. She looked up at Gohan and he nodded slowly, a warm smile on his face. "She told me I had lost my child when Sharpener hit me. That's why I passed out," Videl said her voice craking slightly, a single tear running down her face.   
"Thank you. No further questions your honor. You may step down Miss Videl," The lawyer said as Videl got to her feet and stepped down walking past Sharpener on the way. As she passed him she saw his eyes. They where more then wide.   
"Wh... What? You were...?" Sharpener couldn't even finish the question. Videl stopped dead in her tracks and glared at Sharpener.   
She turned to the judge and asked, "Permissin to talk to the defendent, your honor?" The judge nodded.  
Videl smiled at the judge then turned back to Sharpener. She leaned close to him and hissed at him, her voice had a deadly tone to it, "Yah Sharpener. I was prengnet, but no thanks to you, I lost the child. You ever come near me again I swear you won't walk away." Sharpener gulped and nodded.   
After Gohan went up and told his side of the story, the judge sentenced Sharpener to life, no chance at parol.  
"He killed an unborn child. And there's no exsuse for that," The judge said when Sharpener's lawyer protested.  
  
  
end part A of chapter 4  
AN: Sory but I had to get this out. Part B will be out soon okay. Well That's all for now. 


	5. Chapter 4b

Videl layed back on her bed and sighed. She hadn't seen Gohan for about a week and she really missed him. She had a really bad headache along with a stomachache like no other. *~Man. I wish Gohan was here. Hey maybe he'll be home. I'll call,~* Videl thought as she rolled over and picked the phone on her nightstand up. She dailed his number in a flash and waited for someone to answer.  
On the third ring someone picked up, "Hello?" It was Goten.  
"Hey Goten, it's me, Videl. Is Gohan home?" Videl asked rolling on to her back again. There was some mumbling on the other line and the clatter of pans being dropped before Gohan's voice came over the phone.  
"Hey babe. Goten go away! Can't I have three minutes to my self?" Gohan said over the line making Videl laugh. Her headache had disappeared as soon as she heard his voice. He stomach was slowly, regretedly following after.   
"Hi babe. Man I've missed you," Videl said softly knowing he would hear her.   
"I've missed you too," Gohan said just as softly. Videl could feel him pour his love through their bond. Videl shuddered and sighed.  
"Can you come over?" Videl asked suddenly, wanting to hold him. Gohan suddenly gasped making Videl sit up. "What?"  
"Your thoughts, about me. I heard them. Yah I'll come over, as long as what you thought happens," Gohan hissed into the phone. Videl smiled, she hated this bond sometimes but this wasn't one of those times.   
After saying good bye Videl hung the phone up and got off her bed. She looked out the window to find the sky splashed with pink and gold. She grinned and walked over to her closet. She started to sift through her clothes, looking for something to wair. She dicided on the light blue nightgown Gohan had baught her for no reason other then he wanted to.  
She hopped into the shower and was just stepping out when the doorbell rang. She grinned and hurriedly put her night gown on. She left her room and went in to the entrance hall in her robe just as Sanith was opening the door for Gohan. Gohan smiled at Sanith, his hands behind his back.   
Looking up Gohan gasped seeing Videl in her night gown and her robe hanging open over it. Sanith smiled and snuck out of the room leaving the two young lovers to be by themselves. Gohan seemed to glide over to Videl. He hugged her close and tucked her head under his chin. She snuggled closer to him and sighed. Feeling like someone was pouring warm surup into her Videl's body as it filled with warmth.  
They stood like that for almost a half an hour before Gohan finally pulled away and offered the bowkay of roses to her. Videl smiled and took them, bringing them to her nose. Her eyebrows knitting together, Videl reached in among the roses and pulled out a fake one. All it was, was a velvet bud box. She looked at it then at Gohan. Gohan noded to her and waited for her to look inside of it. She layed the bowkay on the table next to her.   
The small dimond twinkeled in the low light as Videl opened the box and gasped. Her head snapped up as she looked at Gohan with a questioning look. He dropped to his knee taking her hands into his and smiled.  
"Videl? Will you marry me?" he asked slipping the ring onto her hand.  
"Oh kami..." was the only thing she could say. She smiled suddenly, a tear running down her face as she dropped to her knees and hugged him. "Oh Gohan of-" But she couldn't get anything else out before the door behind Gohan burst open.   
  
~*~  
  
Videl woke up hours later laying in the ruble of what once had been her home. She sat up and rubbed the back of her neck, feeling the chain of her locket there. Her eyebrows knitt together as she pulled the heart away from her chest and opened it. In one side it had a picture of her mother and father before her mother died, and on the other side it had the whole gang at the WMAT. She looked at it with a puzzled look and closed it before looking around.  
"Where am I? Who am I?" Videl asked herself looking around slowly.   
  
~*~  
  
Gohan woke up outside of the ruble and looked around. He got to his feet and looked around to see that the whole house was gone. He suddenly remembered what had happened a couple of hours before.   
When the door opened Sharpener had been in the doorway. Gohan couldn't quite remember what happened next, all he could remember was that Videl had been knocked out and thrown acrossed the room.   
"She's dead," Gohan thought to himself as he looked around again. She was no where in sight, and if she was still in the ruble she wasn't alive.  
  
  
AN: I know I know short chapter, and a nasty cliffhanger. Well anyway I may end this right here, or I may end this and start a sequal. So any way tell me where I should go from here. Amyway thanx for all the reveiws. 


	6. Note

GO FIND A FLICKERING FLAME! IT'S THE SEQUAL. I'M DONE WITH THIS ONE! STOP TELLING ME TO CONTINUE. I DID! Thanx for all of the reveiws though. 

ArchAngelStar 


End file.
